


Tình yêu và lòng trung thành

by clef1990



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aidemi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Demiurge, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monster sex, Romance, Top Ainz
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clef1990/pseuds/clef1990
Summary: Rất rõ ràng khi mọi sinh vật trong Nazarick đều yêu những Đấng sáng tạo của họ, nhưng có những loại tình yêu khác nhau. Và một trong những Thủ vệ tầng có một loại tình yêu dành cho Chủ nhân của mình mà không ai biết.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loyalty, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539756) by [EspirituDelMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/pseuds/EspirituDelMar). 



Ngồi một mình trong Phòng ngai vàng to lớn nhưng trống rỗng, hiu quạnh Momonga thở dài cô đơn. Giờ đây chỉ còn lại mình anh ở nơi này, dù bên dưới các NPC vẫn đang quỳ gối cung kính hành lễ, nhưng đó vẫn chỉ là những đoạn mã vạch, những dải số nhị phân vô cảm, chúng vẫn không thể lấy đầy sự thiếu vắng của các đồng đội dù chúng được chính họ tạo ra. Đôi khi chính chúng lại làm anh nhớ đến họ, như giờ đây khi anh nhìn xuống Sebas, người có mái tóc và chòm râu bạc gợi anh nhớ đến Touch Me, người bạn chính trực, ngay thẳng. Hay cô gái xinh đẹp có cặp sừng trên đầu quỳ bên cạnh anh, làm anh nghĩ đến Tabula Smaragdina, tên đa nhân cách có sở thích trong ngoài bất nhất nào đó.

Điều này làm anh tò mò, vì tên có sở thích quái dị đó đã xây dựng phần mô tả nhân vật gì cho Tổng quản thủ vệ Nazarick. Và anh mở bảng điều khiển để xem phần thông tin nhân vật, nhưng sau đó anh chỉ muốn tát vào mặt mình vì nhớ ra Tabula kĩ lưỡng chăm chút thế nào cho NPC của mình. Anh chán đến mức không thèm đọc lướt mà kéo nhanh xuống phần Setting vì thời gian không còn nhiều. Chỉ để rồi cứng người khi đọc dòng cuối cùng.

_Và là một con Bitch thật sự._

"Ể? Cái quái gì thế?"

Momonga thở dài ngao ngán, đúng như anh nghĩ Tabula thật đã chèn sở thích của mình vào NPC. Momonga có chút khó chịu vì các NPC là tài sản chung của cả Guild, của Ainz Ooal Gown, vậy mà Tabula lại cài đặt một NPC cao cấp có tính cách không phù hợp cho vị trí của cô như vậy. Momonga quyết định chỉnh sửa lại, nếu là bình thường thì anh sẽ không tự tiện táy vào tạo vật của bạn mình, nhưng hiện giờ Guild chỉ còn mình anh, và anh tự biện mình cho hành động cá nhân của mình là Sever sẽ đóng cửa trong vài phút nữa, Yggdrasil sẽ biến mất vĩnh viễn, việc này sẽ chả ảnh hưởng gì hay Tabula sẽ không biết mà tức giận. Cho mình lí do đầy đủ Momonga cầm cây quyền trượng, vũ khí Guild kích hoạt chế độ Guild Master cho phép anh truy cập trực tiếp vào phần chỉnh sửa. Sau một vài thao tác, chữ "bitch" biến mất trên màn hình hiển thị, anh gật gù hài lòng, nhìn chỗ trống phần cài đặt mà suy nghĩ nên thêm cái gì vào cho phù hợp.

Một suy nghĩ loé lên trong đầu Momonga nhưng anh lại gạt nó đi, vì điều đó giống như anh đang tự dệt nên một tình yêu lí tưởng và một bạn gái trong mơ. Dù anh FA lâu đến mức chả quan tâm nữa nhưng áp đặt cảm xúc vào nhân vật riêng của bạn mình thì thật quá ảo tưởng và không hay chút nào. Vì thế anh quyết định viết vào dòng cuối cùng một câu ngắn.

_Và trung thành với Ainz Ooal Gown._

Momonga hoàn toàn thỏa mãn và hài lòng ngồi trên ngai vàng vì đã thay đồng đội sửa chữa lại sai lầm, anh quét mắt khắp căn phòng lần nữa xem xét có cần làm gì nữa không, thì hình ảnh một NPC hiện lên trong đầu anh. Tạo vật của Ulbert Alain Odle, thằng bạn mắc chứng Chuunibyou trong Guild, nghĩ vậy anh liền mở phần thông tin ra để xem tên đó có cài đặt tính cách quái dị như kẻ nào đó không, nếu có thì anh sửa luôn một lần.

Bảng thông tin nhân vật hiện lên, Momonga nhẹ nhõm khi nhìn vào, ít nhất Ulbert không quá mức tỉ mỉ giống tên có tính cách đi mây về gió kia. Vì thời gian có hạn nên anh bỏ qua phần tổng quan nhân vật mà nhanh chóng lướt xuống đến phần cài đặt.

"Tổng tư lệnh quân đoàn ác quỷ phòng ngự Nazarick,

Có trí tuệ thông minh nhất Nazarick,

..."

Một tiếng chuông vang lên, Momonga nhìn vào đồng hồ đeo trên tay trái báo hiệu thời gian Server đóng cửa đã đến, anh đành đóng lại màn hình dù vẫn chưa xem xong. Một nỗi buồn lan tỏa trong anh khi biết rằng vài giây nữa Yggdrasil sẽ biến mất, nơi mà anh xem là nhà, là gia đình thật sự của mình sẽ không còn nữa. Momgon sẽ quay lại thế giới thật, nơi mà các bạn của anh đã lựa chọn, trở về căn nhà trống không, cô tịch, nơi anh chỉ trú mưa, tránh gió, đêm ngủ cho qua ngày.

Có lẽ bạn bè anh đã đúng khi bỏ đi, lựa chọn thế giới thật, chỉ có anh bám víu vào nơi này, thậm chí xem là nhà, để rồi giờ đây nhìn nó sắp biến mất mà không thể làm gì. Khi đặt quá nhiều tình cảm vào một thứ sẽ không dễ dàng từ bỏ hay quên đi, để rồi khi thời điểm đến Momonga chỉ có thể đau đớn và tiếc nuối, im lặng chấp nhận thời khắc kết thúc.

Momonga siết chặt cây quyền trường trong tay, nhắm mắt lại, lẩm nhẩm những giây cuối cùng, chờ đợi ảo ảnh vụt tắt, chờ đợi công việc ngày mai.

.....


	2. Chapter 2

Nếu có thể mô tả tâm trạng hiện giờ của Momonga thì chính là bối rối và hỗn loạn, vì đã qua 00:00 nhưng anh vẫn chưa trở về căn phòng quen thuộc của mình, anh vẫn ở trong Phòng ngai vàng trong Yggdrasil.

Momonga kiểm tra lại lần nữa, đã qua 0 giờ, đồng hồ hệ thuống chắc chắn không sai. Có thế có một lý do nào đó mà việc đóng Sever bị hoãn lại, anh liền mở bảng điều khiển để tìm kiếm thông tin về tắt Sever, nhưng bản điều kiển không hoạt động. Không chỉ có bảng điều khiển mà các chức năng khác trong trò chơi như Chat, GM, Cưỡng chế truy cập hệ thống cũng không phản hồi. Giống như anh đã hoàn toàn không còn trong hệ thống game nữa.

"Cái quái gì thế này? Chuyện gì đang diễn ra?"

Tiếng hét giận dữ của Momonga vang lên khắp căn phòng rộng lớn và biến mất, anh hoàn toàn không mong đợi nghe được bất kì câu trả nào, nhưng một giọng nói ngọt ngào, mềm mại làm anh chết lạnh.

"Có chuyện gì sao Momonga-sama?"

Anh nhìn về hướng phát ra âm thanh, đây là lần đầu tiên anh nghe giọng nói của cô gái đó, nó thuộc về Albedo, người ngẩng đầu nhìn anh dù vẫn đang quỳ. Nhưng có điều gì đó kì lạ ở cô mà anh không giải thích được, đến khi cô nghiêng đầu nhìn anh dò hỏi, tỏ ý lo lắng.

"Có chuyện gì sao Momonga-sama?"

Albedo lặp lại câu hỏi của mình. Tâm trí của Momonga dần quay trở lại, nhưng suy nghĩ của anh rối tung, Khi đang chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình, sự hoảng loạn và lo lắng đang lấn át tâm trí anh. Tuy nhiên điều bây giờ là phải bình tĩnh và suy nghĩ hướng giải quyết.

"Chức năng GM Call không hoạt động."

"Thần xin lỗi, Momonga-sama. Thần không biết GM Call là gì, thần đáng tội vì sự thiếu hiểu biết của mình."

Họ đang đối thoại với nhau. Khi anh nhận ra điều này, anh như bị đóng băng. Nó khiến Momonga hoảng sợ mà không phải lo lắng vì thực tế là một NPC đang nói chuyện!

_Không thế nào...._

Họ chỉ là NPC, điều này không bao giờ có thể xảy ra. Mặc dù NPC có thể nói nhưng là do chương trình AI cài đặt, và chỉ có thể nói những câu có sẵn.

_Không thể nào, đây có phải là lỗi không? Lỗi lập trình?_

Cách cô ấy cử động và nói chuyện tiên tiến hơn bất kỳ trò chơi nào khác mà anh ấy từng thấy.

"Điều này, không thể xảy ra!"

Momonga hoảng hốt và đặt tay lên miệng, anh nhận ra miệng anh đang chuyển động và phát ra âm thanh. Game Yggdrasil hay công nghệ hiện tại vẫn chưa thể làm được điều này, nếu không người ta chẳng cần tạo ra emo làm gì. Giả sử cho rằng Albedo được thiết kế một cách chi tiết, nhưng còn Momonga thì sao, miệng anh chuyển động như đời thật dù anh không cài đặt gì cả.

Momonga cảm thấy tinh thần mình đang vỡ ra khi anh đang ngồi trên ngai vàng, cố gắng trấn tĩnh lại, và quan sát các NPC lần nữa. Họ vẫn hoạt động như bình thường mặc dù anh ta không có bàn điều khiển của mình nữa. Nó giống như anh ấy đã trở thành hình đại diện của mình.

"Sebas!"

"Vâng"

Người quản gia đứng lên và đi về phía trước. Momonga có chút mâu thuẫn trong việc ra lệnh, nhưng anh không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Anh không còn bảng điều khiển của mình, và cũng không thể liên hệ với admins, anh không biết phải làm gì.

"Sebas, mang theo một Maid ra ngoài Lăng mộ và xác nhận xung quanh của Nazarick."

Sebas cúi đầu. Người quản gia tuân theo mệnh lệnh bằng cách gửi những Pleiades lên tầng chin rồi và ra ngoài.  
  
 _Họ đang phản hồi lại các lệnh không có sẵn trong trò chơi, việc gì đã xảy ra._  
  
"Thưa, Momonga-sama, Ngài có mệnh lệnh nào ban cho thần?"

Albedo cười dịu dàng hỏi. Momonga đưa mắt về phía người duy nhất còn lại trong phòng, dù nụ cười của cô tuyệt đẹp nhưng lại ám muội như đang che giấu điều gì. Cả cách cô ấy nói và cách cô ấy nhìn anh từ trên xuống dưới khiến Momonga rùng mình. Anh cần phải kiểm tra vài thứ.

"Uh, ta cần giải quyết một số việc."

Cô ấy lại gần, trông khá hào hứng.

"Lần đầu tiên của thần sẽ ở đây luôn ạ?"

Momonga há hốc mồm. "Hả!?" Cô ấy có vẻ phấn khích hơn.

"Thần nên làm gì với quần áo của mình, thần có nên cởi chúng ra không, hay Ngài có muốn tự mình cởi chúng ra."

"Albedo, bình tĩnh, bây giờ không phải là lúc cho việc này."

"Vâng, tất nhiên, thưa Momonga-sama."

Chỉ cần sự hiện diện của anh dường như đã kích thích cô. Momonga đổ mồ hôi.  
  
"Ta thực sự có việc cho cô, ngoài những Thủ vệ Tầng Bốn và Tầng Tám, ta muốn mọi người gặp nhau tại Đấu trường Tầng Sáu. Để họ tập trung ở đó trong một giờ, tuy nhiên bây giờ ta cần phải nói chuyện với Demiurge nhanh chóng. "  
  
"Vâng, thưa ngài."

Cô cúi đầu và rùng mình. Được Momonga ra lệnh đã mang lại cho cô niềm vui lớn nhất. Cô ấy thực tế đã chạy ra khỏi phòng ngai vàng.

_Tên Tabula chết tiệt! Cậu ta đã thiết kế cô ấy là một Succubus_.

Trong Yggdrasil, bạn có toàn quyền việc thiết kế nhân vật, tuổi, giới tính, cơ thể, áo giáp và quần áo. Bạn có thể để một nhân vật mặc áo giáp nhưng không thể khỏa thân vì luôn có một lớp quần áo che lại, điều rõ ràng là trò chơi không cho phép hiển thị cơ quan sinh dục, vì Yggdrasil nghiêm cấm các hành vi 18+. Ngoài ra, tất cả các nhân vật không phân biệt giới tính đều không có ngực, đó là một chi tiết nhỏ nhưng các nhà sản xuất trò chơi còn tạo những vấn đề lớn hơn là đảm bảo tạo hình ảnh động cho phần ngực trên mọi nhân vật với nhiều hình dạng, kích thước màu sắc và vị trí khác nhau.


	3. Chapter 3

Demiurge nhanh nhẹn nhưng không mất đi sự tự tin khi bước vào phòng ngai vàng. Ác quỷ có nước da ngăm đen, mái tóc đen được chải gọn gàng và đeo cặp kính tròn. Gã mặc một bộ vest và thắt cà vạt kiểu Anh, và có phong cách như một quý ông. Gã có một cái đuôi dài màu bạc được bao phủ bởi các tấm kim loại với sáu chiếc gai dài ở cuối đuối. Gã là Thủ vệ của Tầng bảy, và là người chỉ huy lực lượng phòng thủ của NPC.

“Thần xin ra mắt ngài, Momonga-sama, thần thật vinh hạnh khi được Ngài gọi đến Phòng Ngai Vàng.”

Một giọng nói trầm thấp, mạnh mẽ vang lên, len lỏi vào lòng người và khiến họ mê muội. Momonga nhận ra đây là Skill đặc biệt của gã.

“Ta có cần kiểm tra vài thứ và ngươi có sẵn lòng giúp ta?”

“Đó là vinh hạnh của thần.” Demiugre nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

Thật ra Momonga đã muốn thử nghiệm những suy đoán trong đầu anh với Albedo ngay lúc nó vừa le lói, nhưng lại nghĩ đến việc cô ấy là phụ nữ nên thử nghiệm có chút không phù hợp cho lắm. Hơn nữa Momonga cũng không muốn là một kẻ tồi tệ và lạm dụng chức quyền quấy rối tình dục nhân viên trong mắt một cô gái xinh đẹp đâu. Cộng thêm cách nhìn Momonga như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống của Albedo làm anh chắc chắn hơn với quyết định của mình.

“Lại đây”.

“Vâng”.

Demiugre chậm rãi tiến gần đến chân ngai vàng nơi Momonga đang ngồi, phong thái lịch lãm của gã làm cho anh có chút ngạc nhiên, vì đây là lần đầu tiên anh gặp Ác quỷ sau khi Ulbert khoe cho anh xem khi cậu ta mới tạo ra gã.

_Vậy ra Ulbert thiết kế gã cũng bình thường đấy, không có gì kì dị như tên thích gap moe kia._

_Whoa gã có mùi thơm... chờ đã, mùi!_

Một thứ như vậy không thể được lập trình trong một trò chơi.

Và để cho chắc chắn, Momonga vươn tay nắm lấy cổ tay Demiugre, gương mặt nam tính của Ác quỷ nhíu lại, dù mờ nhạt nhưng anh vẫn nhìn thấy. Momonga nhanh chóng rút tay lại và nhận ra lí do, anh lập tức tắt kĩ năng bị động của Chủng tộc. Momonga lại nắm lấy cổ tay Demiugre lần nữa, anh muốn cảm nhận nhịp đập của gã.

_Mình có thể cảm nhận được mạch đập và hơi ấm của gã._

Không phải chỉ là NPC, một dữ liệu chương trình thôi sao? Loại AI nào tân tiến đến mức có thể làm được những điều này. Trong đầu Momonga đã có câu trả lời, nhưng để thuyết phục bản thân mình, anh quyết định làm thử nghiệm cuối cùng.

“Cởi ra.”

Bầu không khí như đóng băng, Demiugre mở to đôi mắt đá quý của gã nhìn anh và trong một khoảnh khắc Momonga nghĩ rằng anh vừa chơi ngu. Nhưng anh lại tự bào chữa rằng đàn ông con trai, cởi áo cũng không sao, đây cũng là lí do Momonga không muốn thử nghiệm với Albedo khi nãy.

“Vâng, thưa Ngài.” Giọng nói của Ác quỷ vẫn nhẹ nhàng như cũ, không dễ nhận ra cảm xúc của gã.

Demiugre thanh thoát cởi bộ suite ba mảnh ra, cử chỉ vẫn thanh nhã, làm Momonga cảm tưởng gã là một quý ông ngoài đời thật.

Cơ bắp và có đầu ngực.

Đó là những từ hiện ra trong đầu Momonga, và anh thầm rủa bạn mình vì sao lại tạo ra NPC hoàn hảo đến mức làm người thật phải ghen tị. Nhưng Momonga chợt nhớ đến Ulbert Alain Odle ngoài đời thật, anh có thể đoán được suy nghĩ của bạn mình. Thế giới ảo là nơi mọi người tạo ra thứ mà mình luôn muốn trong thế giới thật.

Momonga quay đầu đi và nhìn xung quanh, không có gì thay đổi, sao không có thông báo nào với hành vi này? Liệu anh phải đi xa hơn? Trong khi Momonga do dự có nên tiếp tục thì nhìn lại Demiugre, thấy Ác quỷ đã cởi xong quần, chỉ còn lại mỗi đồ lót.

Momonga bất ngờ, há to bộ hàm của mình.

“Dừng lại, Demiugre. Dừng ở đây được rồi.”

“Ơ, Vâng” Ác quỷ bối rối nhìn anh, rồi lập tức gã quỳ xuống dưới chân anh. “Xin lỗi Ngài, Momonga-sama. Thần đã tự tiện hành động theo suy đoán của mình mà không có lệnh của Ngài.” 

“Được rồi, không phải lỗi của ngươi. Uhm… chỉ là ta muốn kiểm tra vài thứ mà thôi.” Momonga nhanh chóng cứu chữa cho tình huống khó xử này. “Quan trong hơn, ta đã gọi các thủ vệ tập hợp tại đấu trường tầng 6 trong 1h nữa. Vậy nên ngươi lui xuống đi.”

Demiugre nhanh chóng mặc đồ vào rời khỏi chính điện có phần vội vã. Trong khi nhìn Ác quỷ rời đi, Momonga thở dài một tiếng, anh đã xác định Game đã trở thành thế giới thật.

Trong Yggdrasil nghiêm cấm các hành vi 18+, ngay cả hàng động 15+ cũng bị hạn chế, nếu vi phạm sẽ bị xóa tài khoản, hơn nữa để người chơi không bị lẫn lộn giữa thế giới thực và thế giới ảo thì hai trong năm giác quan là khứu giác và xúc giác cũng bị bỏ đi. Ngoài ra xúc giác cũng bị hạn chế trong chừng mực. Vì thế công nghệ thực thế ảo không thể ứng dụng nhiều trong ngày công nghiệp tình dục. Nhưng hiện tại các giác quan đều hoạt động bình thường khi anh nhớ lại mùi hương thoang thoảng và hơi ấm từ người Demiugre khi nãy. Quá choáng váng trước hiện thực, Momonga thẫn thờ nghĩ.

_Bây giờ mình phải làm thế nào đây._


End file.
